fadingsunsstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Coruscant history
The early history of the planet Coruscant, the period between the initial colonization by humans aboard sublight sleeper ships from Holy Terra (from 3000 to 3200 A.D.) to the time of the Rakata and their Infinite Empire (5000 to 20,000 years from the time of the oroginal colonization of Coruscant) is contradictory due to the legends, myths, and records maintained by historians, the Jedi knights, the Five Royal Houses and the Universal Church of the Celestial Sun. It is known that the Universal Church originally consisted only of it's Orthodox clerical hierarchy and the Hesychast monastic order, with the Brother Battle warrior monks being a later development, founded by the Universal Church in 31,347 BBY. The monks of the Church's Sanctuary Aeon, Eskatonic, and Temple Avesti orders were originally independent sects that claim to date to the time of Zebulon the Prophet and Palamedes Alecto themselves, though Sanctuary Aeon joined the Universal Church in 31,300 BBY, Temple Avesti in 30,999 BBY, and the Eskatonics in 30,717 BBY. The origins of the Force-using Jedi order on Coruscant is obscure, though it is known that by 31,000 BBY the Jedi had absorbed several smaller Force-using orders. Some historians that the original Jedi order was founded in 33,909 BBY by the merger of four smaller orders of Force-using knights, though official historians of the Jedi dispute that notion, claiming to have been founded earlier. The Five Royal Houses have their own historical records regarding the period of time between the first human colonization of Coruscant and the invasion of the planet by the Rakata. The al-Malik claim the first human settlement of Coruscant was in 3041 A.D. and the original Rakata invasion and conquest of Coruscant took place in 23,100 A.D., and the founding of the Galactic Republic occured in 28,150 A.D. (a.k.a. 25,053 BBY). The Jedi and the Hazat concur with the al-Malik's view of history. The Universal Church, the Lihalan and some Hawkwoods claim the time between the first colonization of Coruscant and the Rakata invasion was between 6000 and 7000 years. The Decados claim 12,100 years pasted between the first Coruscant colonization and the Rakata invasion, and 4990 years between the Rakata invasion and the founding of the Galactic Republic. It is known that between 30,000 and 26,000 BBY, the Rakata occupied Coruscant as part of their empire, and transported some humans offworld to different solar systems. The Rakata banned the Jedi order (which still existed underground) and restricted the activities of the Universal Church. Between 26,500 and 26,100 BBY, armed rebellions on Coruscant gradually drove the Rakata off-planet by 26,100. The fact that the relatively rapid collapse of the Infinite Empire and genocide against the Rakata elsewhere in the known universe played a big role, too, in the Rakata's evacuation of Coruscant by 26,100 BBY. Between the end of the Rakata occupation and the time of Xim the Despot, the planet was plagued by warfare between the Royal Houses (mostly between the Hawkwoods, the Decados, and the Hazat) for centuries, though the Coruscant Planetary Assembly provided a global forum for diplomacy and negotiations. The Universal Church, the Jedi, and many Lihalan and al-Malik nobles usually were neutral in these wars. The corporations and guilds that founded the Merchant League were also a voice for peace and moderation. Space travel (via the jumpgates) to and from the planet Coruscant in the period between 26,100 and 25,300 BBY was rare but not entirely unknown. It is known that on at least three separate occasions in this 800-year period Hutts from Hutt Space visited Coruscant. After 25,300 BBY, the planetary civil wars on Coruscant slowed down enough for the people of that world to take interplanetary and interstellar exploration more seriously.